


He Wasn't Supposed to Look

by Alaxamber



Series: Laserblast's Perplexity [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Anonymous Sex, Betaed, Biting, Blindfolds, Broken Condom, M/M, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Feeling broken up about the death of Laserblast, Lad Boxman finds himself at the Riot City Museum assisting Cosma in stealing the giant diamond on display. His job is simple, be a distraction and inevitably the fall guy while she makes a clean get away. Things seem to go awry as he gets himself lost inside of the greenhouse and stumbles into a mysterious stranger who seems to have a thing for cute, round men. His voice seems eerily familiar, but there is no way it could be him...could it?
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Laserblast's Perplexity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	He Wasn't Supposed to Look

He hurt. Every inch of him screamed as he listened atop the hill, his robotic ears tuned to hear the President of the Universe ramble on the podium. He could also hear Silversparks as she cried, her tears filled him with a pity he had not known possible to feel. While his body had ceased to ache, his soul and heart continued.

-

It took a week to hear something about the doughnut shop. About the destruction and loss of Laserblast. It seemed some people thought he was just lost, others knew he could not have survived the blast. Boxman himself…he had no idea what to think. Their encounters had been brief, but so very formative, so much of his own life had been formless until then. 

In the time after he and Laser had shared that sucker, he had built Mr. Logic and had him helping around his own lab. He had even suggested setting down a real factory to start making money. To make even more Junkfish and attack even more Heroes, he had even made an extra room… just in case. One that he intended to seal up and never meant to talk about. He had found in the past two months he would wander the factory barely checking on the quality of the bots he sent.

Hell, not many Villains were attacking, many lived by the code when anyone was truly hurt, missing or dead, a grieving period was silently agreed upon. 

Two months later he found himself on a half-hearted mission with Cosma. Most of S.E.B.G.A. were on their own, and he knew he was brought along to cause enough collateral so the guards wouldn't even notice Cosma stealing the giant diamond in the Riot City Museum. Then a few Hero's showed up and made short work of his fish, and caught Cosma before she could steal it. Lad Boxman found himself wandering the botanical part of the Museum, having gotten lost after his own brush with a Hero. 

He was quiet as he walked along the leafy rows of jungle plants; the air was warm in here and had a thick humidity to it. Even with the darkness of night coming in through the large glass walls, the cool night air was not present in the hothouse. He enjoyed the sounds of the leaves rustling with the bit of fake breeze that seemed to move the thick air. A scraping sound caught Boxman’s attention, stopping him in his tracks. He strained his ears to try and locate the noise, slowing his breathing, less he lost the already muted sound. The scraping came again, from somewhere in the far corner of the room. 

He tried his best, he really did, but like usual, he messed it up. He tripped and toppled over one of the pots that seemed to be leftover from the closing crew, the pots crashed loudly. He cried out in pain clutching at his ears, trying with fumbling hands to turn the volume down. Tears streamed from his eyes as he doubled over, fixing both sides. The high pitched sound deep in his ears, shocking its way in his brain. 

It took him a few moments of whimpering and rubbing his temple before he remembered where he was. What he was supposed to be doing, and now the person whom he had tried to sneak up on was behind him. Looming over him in fact, in a way that caused Boxman to slowly straighten, and shiver at the feeling of a sudden cold sweat that had broken out across the back of his neck. 

"Lad Boxman…." The voice was low and caused his ears to ring again, as the headache the loud sound started pounded in his head. 

Though the new voice brought more tears, he managed a "Who are you-?" He lifted his hand to his eye rubbing away the tears the throbbing in his head caused. 

"Are you in pain?" The voice had changed from cold distance to sudden awareness and concern, it picked up a quality that caused more tears to try and leak from his eyes.

"I had turned up my ears…" he whispered barely above a breath, he could feel his temples throb a little less. 

"Oh and the buckets…" The stranger whispered and caused another shiver down Boxman's back. He stood stock straight and his hands tensed by his sides. 

Boxman made a few mental notes: the other male was taller than him….and sounded just like Laserblast used to. The soft-touch of a hand on the temple of his human side and one on the back of his neck, surprised him, the thumb rubbing at the spot below his skull. A soft sound escaping his throat at the pressure each applied.

The cold touch was jarring, but it helped him catch his breath, helped him slow his breathing until his heart was beating normally. It was a soft but firm touch; the two fingers on his temple rubbed in small circles and the one on the back of his neck rubbed long fingers near his pulse. The few minutes stretched out to what felt like an eternity but the voice of the male standing behind him drew him out of his suddenly relaxed state. "How is that, Lad Boxman?" The voice asked, and for a moment he expected the hands to stop, but now the one along his temple moved down to softly run along the warm metal that rested along the bottom of his ear.

"Uh, heh, better. Thanks." His voice was thick and sounded odd to his own ears. He must have done a number on the mics and would have to replace them. That  _ would  _ explain why the figure behind him sounded like Laserblast.

"Good…" the voice seemed to add without a thought. The sound of a boot stepping closer behind him caused another rise of raised flesh across his neck and his feathers ruffled within his sleeve. 

When the fingers slowly moved to rub under his jaw the feeling of breath atop his head caused another shiver to come over him, "I, heh, was just tryi-" his breath caught at the feeling of the tall male pressing himself to his back.

It was another jarring feeling. No that was not Laserblast; there were no large muscles, no firm frame. The person was still tall like the Hero but this male was thin, willowy even. But he could not deny there was the strength behind it. 

"To what Lad Boxman? Trying to leave? " the voice had moved, it was closer to his ear and the odd mix of bass and broken pitch caused his hips to react, bucking backward against the other male completely involuntary. "Oh?" The voice had a low and rich chuckle to it, and now how he had accidentally pressed himself he could feel the chuckle rumble through the other. 

He would have pulled away if it had not been for those hands, moving just out of his sight, pulling at his tie. Staying hidden under the overturning of his collar. He could not move, the other males forearms were resting on his shoulders, keeping him there. 

"Heh, wha- who are you?" Boxman asked again, there was a quality to his voice he did not enjoy, a near hopefulness that he wished he has been able to filter out. 

"Oh, do I not sound like anyone?" The way he asked sent Boxman's brain swirling; his emotions seemed to mush and hope burned as his heart gave a painful beat. But remember… 

"My... mics are broken. In my ears…" he admitted, and a soft pang of pain in his chest caused his voice to waver. He tried not to press back, but the feeling of someone, after no one for so long was intoxicating. He had never been a touched fueled person, but that had been before Laserblast. 

"Oh." He did not want to believe the voice had sounded sad, instead he chose to believe that the voice had just made the simple acknowledgment. "Well," The voice began again, pulling the tie free and for a brief moment Boxman could see an oddly colored hand, the thumb rough and peeling revealing a shiny skin below. 

He did not have time to inspect the hand, as the tie moved to completely cover his eyes and his chest hurt again.  _ Fuck, why did this guy act so much like he remembered Laserblast had? _ How he had fantasized Laserblast would have been if he had chosen to come up onto the desk with him. Those thoughts he had entertained early in the morning when he poured a second cup of coffee or made a little too much bio-food. 

"You can call me… Dr. Venomous …." The voice purred low in his ear, the 's' hissed through the mic in his ear, and caused his hips to buck back again into the other male.

"Heh, o-ok." Boxman was the one to answer this time. He quivered and tried to not move against the hands that moved along the front of his dress shirt dancing along with the buttons. 

"Yes," the voice had continued, "and lucky for you, I have clearance to be in here. Otherwise your little… " the voice gave a low chuckle as he moved his hands over Boxman’s arms, gently rubbing against the feathers and soft skin, down to the rough scutes of his lower bird adjacent side. The stranger's skin didn’t feel quite as soft as it had when he was massaging Boxman’s temples. "mess would have security running, just like your…" the tall male pressed himself against Boxman again, causing him to huff out a quick, soft breath. 

The sound and warmth of the other male, made him want to turn. His voice had him remembering small bits of memory he had saved in his hard memory. Small bits of his voice that caused his memory to click and the endorphins, that he may have coded into his hormones to flood his mind. 

"Cohort's destruction had them. They came in here running like chickens" His voice continued, the low purr and the firm hands pushing long fingers into the pad of his stomach, kneading at him almost like a cat, causing Boxman's knees to quiver, "I told them I was fine… " slowly the breath moved across his neck and the open spot of his collar the removal of his tie had caused. The breath was cooler than the hot air and made his hair rise again. "So we could do anything in here…"

His breath hitched and his world began to tilt. His body jerked back into the form, Cob he wanted to give in. His hands clenched at his sides empty now with the other hands moving across his stomach. 

His personality normally caused prospective partners to turn away after a few hours, the main reason he preferred bots. He had been greatly disillusioned by the idea of friends at a young age, and going to clubs was not in his wheelhouse.. so this felt like this might he his one chance, and fuck, even if this isn't it would be enough to get over… maybe this would help him grieve…. These thoughts flashed through him as he stood stooped slightly. His breath light and helped in the sense of lightheadedness he had been running on since the beginning of this interaction.

He was so pulled in, so wrapped up in every moment just like every memory he had. Maybe this would be that difference, "You know me, but I don't know you… " Boxman's voice was soft, unlike his normal volume but was walking a tight line within, between wanting to stand on his toes and press himself up into the tall frame or finally stepping away disentangling themselves. 

"Pretend I am whoever you thought I was…" another low purr of a voice that caused his hips to jerk backward.

That seemed to be answer enough as the voice trailed off. The mouth moved to his neck, sucking and biting below the metal ring of his ear, the hands that had been exploring his stomach moved down to his hips and kept them pressed back onto the other frame's. Moving them in a slow facade of rutting into the shorter male's backside. 

Boxman was caught up enough he was shocked when he found himself lifted and placed upon a random bench his forehead rested against the cool metal of a fence pole behind it. He laid on his stomach for a long moment, the feeling of hands pawing his ass through his pants caused a small gasp of pleasure to pull from him. 

"Lad Boxman… " the voice was a low chuckle, and it caused him to push himself up and try to look back but blinked against his makeshift blindfold, suddenly remembering it wasn't just dark. He was not allowed to see. "I want to fuck you." 

Again he felt a pang of pain in his chest but now it also jolted a pain within his sheath. The jolt of arousal caused his cock to try and spring to life much quicker than his body had been ready for, the stretch within him sending a tantalizing pain to flush his lower body. 

"L-look, I don't normally…" his voice was meek, having lost what bit of confidence he might've had before he made a fool of himself with the pot. He could feel the hands on his ass as they spread the cheeks and kneading the clothed mounds a bit more.

"You can’t make an exception?" The male had moved a step forward and he could feel the press of something between his pulled apart cheeks, the once taut seat of his pants now pressed forward by a very obvious hardness. 

How the other male acted, how his voice continued to sound like Laser's, the fact that he felt very real, but may in fact just be his imagination from the fall. That must have been it, he didn't catch himself after tripping on the pot, he had fallen and hit his head hard enough that this was all some sort of hallucination. 

"You're not real," he found himself saying with a sigh. He let a moan take him as he pushed back into the hardness. Fuck if this was just a great dream he would take full advantage of it. He felt the male stop moving his hips against his. Jittering for a moment before a low sound rumbled from him and squeezed to the point of near pain on his cheeks.

"Is that a yes?" The voice asked as he rutted against the juncture and he found himself hissing in pain again as his sheath slit was pushed against, liquid slipped from within slicking his pants uncomfortably. The tall form leaned forward, leaving his hardness pressed into his ass, as his chest pressed against his back and his chin found Boxman's shoulder. "Please Lad Boxman… " there was a low sense of pleading in his continued plead. 

'Pain' his brain screamed but his body did not stop from slowly moving his hips against the member, "Protection?" Because even in his arousal riddled brain he had finally stitched it was not a dream, it was real, the pain and the feeling of his pants staying warmly wet in the hot sticky air. The slick sweat soaking his shirt to the back of his neck, this was real, and there was a male who didn't seem to mind he did not have the  _ normal _ bits and bobs. 

The low moan that came from the tall male was muffled as his mouth found the spot on his throat from earlier, and lapped at the sweat. The feeling of the tongue and the weight of the male on him pulled another sound from him, somewhere between a cry and beg. But it did not cause the man to release him, only caused him to open his mouth and suck harder at the spot, his hips grinding again.

He pulled back only after he had sucked a deep bruise onto the green-tinted flesh. "Of course." He replied and finally took a step back, allowing Boxman to move his hips and put his feet more securely on the floor, his forehead moved from the now warm metal to a cool spot and his hands twitched again. What was he doing? The pitch still ringing in his ears would not allow him to hear subtle movements. He could only hear his soft gasps for breath, and for a moment he was worried that the other male had left. Teased him to this point where once his pants and underwear were removed his sheath and slit would have enough space to release his member, it ached within him.

"V-Venomous?" As he asked his hand came up to touch at the tie still wrapped around his eyes, but a low hiss and what sounded like a rattle kept his fingertips only resting on the material. 

"Don't touch it." The hands were back. They were sudden and caused his breath to hitch in his throat. He could feel them move to the hem of his slacks and pulled them down in a swift movement. The heated flesh that had been exposed prickled in embarrassment mixed with the fact that his member had finally gotten the relief it had been pressing for. It pushed itself free quickly, releasing more of the liquid that had built up. "Cob, Boxy- er- Boxman…" he wasn't sure if he had heard him but another painful throb wrapped his heart. "You're fucking wet." 

"S-s" Boxman had started to apologize but a hiss from the other male stopped him. Cool hands slid up his inner thigh, causing a shiver as it traced through some of the tracks of slick. 

"Don't ever apologize." The voice commanded and he could feel a rush of air as the speaker seemed to drop to his knees behind him. 

Confusion muddled his thoughts as he moved to turn again, grunting with the reminder, ' _ he was not allowed _ ' but he was a Villain…. He would bide his time for that. But that small bit of resolution was lost as the first tentative lick at his very wet base. His position left his rear open and his dick hung between his short legs he could feel his slick running small rivulets down it. 

"Venomous?" He questioned as he felt the tongue press harder at the base, groaning as more liquid slipped past. The licks continued in small laps, running along his inner slit collecting as much of his slick as he could it felt like. He also did not seem to hear Boxman's question. "You might have clear-heh-ance" he gasped as a hand came up to slowly wrap around his member. The texture of the palm was rougher and felt dry as it loosely gripped it. "But I doubt they want us- fuck" his sentence stopped as his brain did. 

A wet feeling at his entrance stopped his thoughts, one finger slowly circling while his mouth moved to nip at a cheek. Boxman's low moan rattled through him as he felt the teeth leave small nips from his cheek inward until his tongue joined the finger teasing him. Only licking near where his hole had begun to accept his finger. 

Boxman lost himself in the treatment. He had not been lying when he didn't do these things with just anyone. Hell, he had been implying he had  _ never  _ done anything like this with another. "L- heh" he wheezed and squeezed his eyes shut, pushing himself back on the finger as it finally breached the ring of muscles. 

"I knew I reminded you of someone." the voice was low and rough, he could barely hear it as the other spoke more toward his hole. "I don't mind if you say their name" the voice continued and pushed the finger in a slow rhythm, pulling it nearly free only to push it further. 

"That-s" he gasped as the figure began to squeeze around his length in rhythm with his finger. "I can-hng" his throat caught his word as a second figure breached him with the first.

"Come on, you can talk about him. I won't mind. " There was a smirk to the voice, he could tell even with the muffled quality. And for a moment his heartbeat painfully again. Was that it? Was that this guys' aim? Make him say someone else's name and then laugh once they know who? 

"N-no Ven-nng" once more caught in a sentence the male had fully seated two long feeling fingers inside of him, scissoring them within. One finger just softly brushed against his prostate, causing stars to burst behind his eyes and his body to twitch up into the hand and mouth. "Ca-han't" 

"Please," again the voice seemed to have an almost pleading tone but it did not match the pushing and pulling of the fingers stretching him. It was like the other's body was on auto and the voice and plead had been unknowing. 

Who was this guy? Another painful pulse of hope came through him as he chewed his lip and curled both his toes and fingers, the latter scraping uncomfortably on the plastic bench. 

"I-cah-" he whimpered as the male began to focus his stretching on just the inner ring pulling out to push a third within, stretching him further and causing more stars to appear in the black of his tie. "He's dead," his voice tight with a sudden rush of emotions, his body tensed around the intruding digits, and as it did the fingers stopped their inner motions and sat still keeping him open, but no longer stretching. 

"He would want you to think of him. " the response was simple and it clicked with Boxman. Something finally made sense in his arousal muddled brain. Maybe Laserblast had been disfigured in the blast. Perhaps… he had hidden himself away expecting to never see himself or the Hero's of his team again. 

"Then…" he cleared his throat it was thick from not only the previous emotion but also from his half formed words. "Laser-baby, I have no idea if I'm ready… but please?" The stone stillness of the male had made him think he miss-spoke. He knew he should have stuck to the other name, no matter how fake it sounded. 

This was too real, too close to… The sound of rustling and the metal click of a belt buckle told him that he was too far in his own thought he had not even noticed the pressure had been removed from his member and the fingers hand slowly began to spread again within him. 

"Thank you," the sound of leather being pulled from its loops, and then the soft sound of material slipping to the floor. A 'click' and a cool liquid dribbled down the hand and wetted his entrance further, his member that he could have sworn had stayed hard, had begun to wane as the sensation caused his body to arch and his dick twitches back to full life.

Boxman buried his face in his bent arms and moaned as the fingers started a shallow rhythm, focusing on wetting him completely. The feeling of being stretched was delicious but there was a heat heavy in his stomach wanting to be filled. There was another, sound one he had no clue about, a squelched sound that he assumed was the wetting of the other's dick. 

He let out a soft whimper as the fingers stilled and pulled back. He was going to ask if he had protection again when a blunt head pressed against the well-stretched entrance. He moaned out a sound that hitched at the end.

"I won't lie" the voice hissed as the head pushed further, "you are so tight," he seemed to be trying to keep his breathing under control, his hands had found Boxman's hips and held tightly, the fingertips were sure to leave bruises in the soft flesh. "I am tempted to pull out and go back in with nothing… " he seemed to be rambling as he pushed his hips forward, his back bowed him forward so his forehead was pressed between Boxman's shoulder blades. "But I won't break your trust." He added as he felt the smaller male tense and suck in a breath. 

"Again," he found himself mumbling into his arms before he could stop himself. If the other male had heard him it was only indicated by a quicker rush forward, pushing more of his shaft into him until he was seated deeply and completely. Boxman gasped as his body seized from the quick invasion. 

The male hissed something as he stopped his hips, the bruising grips on his hips relaxed and ran soft hands up under the back of his shirt, his fingers were a cool contrast and helped clear his muddled thoughts. A mild bit of surprise came from the fact his fingers were still cold, even after leaving stinging imprints of nails on the darkened flesh. 

The minute of breathing between both men spread out between them and was broken as Boxman experimental squeezed around the cock, and caused the other male grunt. "Do it again," he whispered, closer to Boxman's ear than he expected. His cheeks flared as he followed the instruction, feeling his cock twitch at the second grunt pulled from  _ Dr. Venomous.  _ "Fuck," he drew out the end of the 'k' in another hiss, into the metal ear. He reached up to pull the collar of his shirt away to bite at the soft flesh of the back of his shoulder. "You feel amazing Boxy," another slip. 

"Move Venomous." He whimpered, his hips now twitching upward as he clenched around the member. 

"Yess…." The other male hissed again, and began the rhythm, only taking a moment once seated deeply to roll his hips. Each time he filled him a gasp and grunt escaped the male, "say that again." He hissed before biting once more into his shoulder sucking on the soft fluff, hard enough to dig into the strong muscles hidden below. 

"Venomous, your cock is amazing…" he whimpered, his hand hesitantly reached over his shoulder to tangle in the hair that was present on the other male. He had not expected it to be a length that allowed him to make a tight fist. 

"Fuck, yes…." He grunted trusting in shallow sharp thrusts biting into the spot with more fever. 

_ Venomous'  _ thrusts made his inside feel like he would have another bruise, but this one caused bursts of lights to erupt behind his eyes, his mouth to hang open and have half of his taloned hand in his mouth, stifling the volume of his cries, turning them into grunts and moans. "ve-ngh." He could feel his lower stomach tighten, his toes had not relaxed in a mock fist mimicking the fist balled in the long hair. 

Hands lifted Boxman's hips and lower stomach from the wide bench, now only the tips of his toes could touch the smooth marble floor. "Perfectly tight,"  _ Venomous _ ' voice had a gravely tone, one that curled his stomach and made him more thankful for his upper body strength the forge gave him, allowing the tall male to keep molding his body into the shape that made him hit home each time. Still, his loudest cries muffled by his now soaked scutes over his fist.

One-touch; a hard tug, done by a rough, seemingly careless hand in his hair.

_ Venomous  _ had straightened up to adjust his stance; then leaned forward, one hand in Boxman's hair the other moving around his hips. The hand full of hair was yanked to the side, the tug of hair, the pull of unyielding metal and soft silk the tie slid upward as the taller male sunk teeth, not quite dull into the new spot. 

One-touch, a slow touch. Done by a well-experienced hand down between his thighs around his throbbing neglected member had caused Boxman to cum with surprising force. It had caused his previously closed eyes to open. He had expected darkness but now he could see, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the other male. That nose, those eyelids, the brow same but slits in a once smooth skin of his brow, splitting the once olive skin to expose… 

He got to enjoy the view, drinking in the forehead and the black hair, as he twitched and convulsed around  _ Venomous _ ' now releasing member, pushed deep by a final hard deep thrust… but the slow tug and push against his prostate, pulled a gasp from him, it felt bruised and hurt from the soft touch. As the cock drug across the bundle he felt the sweat and a 'snap' as the protection broke, the same gasp that escaped Boxman was mirrored in  _ Venomous.  _ Who stopped his withdrawal. Boxman’s body quivered at the new sensations; flesh on flesh, and warmer lube, his cum even slicking his insides making him push back in at a well worn angle. 

"Oh fuck… Cob damn it "  _ Venomous  _ whispered against his neck in a whimper, his body bucked back and again Boxman could feel the heat building but it was lower in his stomach, almost hotter as he moved his hips again, enjoying the sting of pain from pushing the head on his very abused nerves. His entrance tightened and squeezed in a way to not let the tall male move just yet. 

"Stay hard…" the short male whimpered, as he used where their thighs met to then wrap his knees back and gain some leverage without allowing him to slip free. He was lost again as he used the forced hardness to seek out a second orgasm that he felt would leave him dumb after. 

"Fuck me Boxy,". The hands moved to pull apart his shirt, the buttons snapping off and flying to the sides, pinging on the marble. Long, rough fingers moved up to seek out and squeeze the mauluable pec, where he found an already pebbled nipple and gave it a testing pinch.

"Harder." Boxman whimpered in answer, grinding his hips down. His body was already twitching and gripping around the member. "Nearly" he cried out as the fingers pinched harder and, as he promised, his body jerked to a stop pressing the spot to the point to bring tears to the corners of his eyes. His unobstructed view of  _ V _ enomous burning its way onto his memory disk. He gasped out a breath and his muscles clenched once more, bright light sparked behind his eyes and the cry seemed to have drawn  _ Venomous' _ eyes, as they opened and met his gaze.

"You weren't supposed to look," the male whimpered, his black brows pulled tight as he whispered the phrase. Cob, an emotion he didn't want to name clenched in his chest. 

Before the white haze that threatened to take over this vision and the white noise that had begun in his ears he just whispered, "Obscenely handsome." He then let the loud groan from the male behind him take him into the bright haze of his dry orgasm, his insides felt like they were trying to milk the still hard member. A soft moan fell from  _ Venomous _ as his arms crossed around him, the length of them allowing his hands to meet in the middle and pull his crushingly close as a second much smaller push of cum joined the first that spilled free. 

-

Of course, their moments seemed to be stolen away before either would've liked them to end. The sound of yells, loud footfalls, and people calling over walkies for back up. He had not dedicated any memory storage to the after, past what his more human memory was able to recall. 

He didn't know where  _ Venomous  _ went after their tryst, but his body reminded him for nearly a week later, and he was happy that Mr. Logic had not figured out the reason he stood for good parts of the day and barely sat. 

Standing here in the rain, watching the crowd of both Villains and Heroes here to pay respects to what? A Hero who couldn't keep playing the game? A Hero who might have only been that in name? 

The male he met that night was not Laserblast. That man…was gone, or at least the facade they had all seen. The stark contrast between how the Hero was with the crowds and how he had been in the few stolen moments they had spent together was nearly black and white. 

Would Laser have changed sides if his Hero group did not approve of some new tech he had mentioned? The new persona the once-Hero was becoming was promising. And if his tech had been good enough to bring to POINT, maybe he would bring some major game-changing things into the playing field of Villainy. 

What would Silversparks think? What would the child growing in her stomach think? Was that Laserblast’s? He had seen the pictures in Hero Weekly. Stolen moments of Sparks and Lasers' dates, ones that had been suppressed before they announced him untraceable and gone. 

He had stolen the copies from the local mart, and he thought they looked happy, even one or two in some of the darker Villain ones had a few pictures of them in an alley, he had made sure to steal those as well. But, from what every source said, they had been going rather steady and gave off every air of staying a powerful Hero Couple. 

How did that play into his "Two days" 

Tears came to him as he thought back to the few days following that, waiting with bated breath, working double time waiting to hear. And then the heartbreak of nothing… the soul-crushing sound of being abandoned and left without a second word. He had sequestered himself for a long while, and it wasn't until Mr. Logic had finally gotten him his past issues of certain mailers that he realized there was a reason Laserblast had never shown, more than him not caring to tell him off. He was dead? 

' _ Venomous' _ well he would have to wait and see. His heart hurt again and he wiped at his eyes. He would have to give it time. He growled and clenched his hands at the thought that he might be cursed at making friends like they always had, they would disappear and leave nothing to cling to. Hell, maybe it was time to ruin some more friendships. 

* _ fin _ *

  
  
  
  



End file.
